


Love Talk

by bb_bambam



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Codependency, Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship, Songwriting, and 'we cannot live without each other', as in writing songs for each other, so just bear that in mind, they're really so in love with each other, they're toeing the line between 'we love each other so much', to the point where it might seem almost too intense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bb_bambam/pseuds/bb_bambam
Summary: Three conversations about love.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 22
Kudos: 96





	1. Last Piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation between two men who are like brothers to each other.

“Jaebeom-hyung,” Youngjae says, sounding oddly hesitant. “Are you – okay?”

Jaebeom stares at him in question. “What?”

“These lyrics,” Youngjae says slowly. “They just seem very, ah, intense? Like, really, really intense.”

“Are they?” Jaebeom asks, because nothing he wrote had felt particularly out of the ordinary for him.

“I mean, I guess a lot of your songs are like this,” Youngjae says after a moment of consideration. “But this one seems even more, I don’t know, codependent than your usual songs.” He looks at Jaebeom, his head cocked to the side. “Do you really see romance this way?”

Jaebeom is baffled. Every song he writes stems from his own personal experience over the past seven years, which has been nothing but wonderful. “What way?”

Youngjae indicates random phrases on the page he’s reading off of. “You know, ‘Me without you can’t exist,’ and ‘You’re the reason for my existence,’ and ‘I would change my everything if I could make you stay.’ Isn’t that all kind of unhealthy?”

“I didn’t think it was,” Jaebeom says truthfully, because these types of sentiments come to him as naturally as breathing, and he’s been on the receiving end of them just as often. Having loved just one person his whole life, the only way he knows how to love is with his entire being. “At least, not if we both feel the same way.”

“So you would change yourself just for someone else?” Youngjae asks. “You would be okay with needing someone to the point of not being able to live without them?”

“Sure,” Jaebeom says. “If they’re worth it, of course I would want to become a better person for them. And if we love each other, why would we ever want to live without each other?”

Youngjae seems somewhat taken aback. “Have you –” He cuts himself off, like he’s not sure whether he should keep going. “Do you write about these things from your imagination? Like, is this what you imagine love is like?”

Jaebeom can hardly tell Youngjae that he doesn’t need to imagine it because he’s already living it – his relationship is secret for a reason – so he just nods. “I get ideas from things I observe in the world,” he says, the half-truth slipping from his lips easily.

“Hm,” Youngjae says, and Jaebeom isn’t sure how to decipher the expression on his face. “I guess that makes sense. It’s another great song, overall. I just think it might be a little overkill on the depth of the love you’re trying to show. But maybe that’s okay, since we’re going for the ‘you’re my missing piece’ concept.”

Jaebeom appreciates the honesty – this is why coming to Youngjae to look over lyrics is always a good idea, because he won’t mince words. “Thanks, Youngjae,” he says affectionately, ruffling Youngjae’s hair. “We’ll start recording soon.”

Youngjae’s face softens as he smiles at Jaebeom. “Okay, Jaebeom-hyung.” And with that, they head out to the recording booth to set up, and it’s enough to make Jaebeom momentarily forget about the conversation altogether.


	2. Wave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation between best friends.

“Wow,” Jackson says as he reads over the lyrics Jinyoung finished writing last night. “Wow.”

“What?” Jinyoung asks. He hopes he doesn’t sound too impatient, but the fact of the matter is that he came to his best friend to get feedback on his work, and “Wow” doesn’t really tell him much.

Jackson looks up from the words on the page to eye Jinyoung curiously. “Is this really how you think about love?”

Jinyoung blinks a few times. “What do you mean?”

“It’s just,” Jackson gestures vaguely at the paper, “this is kind of intense, isn’t it?”

“Is it?” It’s a genuine question, because to Jinyoung, everything he wrote is normal, just an honest reflection of the all-encompassing emotions he feels when he thinks about the person he loves the most. “A lot of what I write is similar to this, right?”

“I mean, yeah, it is,” Jackson says. “But also, ‘I can’t forget you,’ and ‘You and I will be together forever,’ and ‘It’s destiny set by heaven?’ Those are all pretty heavy things to say, even if you’re in love with the person you’re saying them to.”

This is news to Jinyoung, who has been saying and hearing these types of things, and more, for as long as he’s been in a relationship – not that Jackson is aware of said relationship, but still. “I didn’t think they were that extreme.”

Jackson raises an eyebrow. “So hypothetically, you would be fine with being this dependent on someone? Having your own happiness so closely tied to theirs? Forever?”

There’s no good way to tell Jackson that there isn’t anything hypothetical about this scenario, so Jinyoung doesn’t mention it. Instead, he just shrugs. “Why not? If I love them and they love me, why shouldn’t we want to be together forever?”

“If you say so,” Jackson says. “Don’t get me wrong – it’s a really beautiful song, as always. It just makes me wonder where you get these notions about love from. I guess in the context of our concept it makes sense, but they just seem kind of...a lot.”

And part of Jinyoung does want to share, because hiding the fact that he’s been dating someone for close to seven years has been taxing, and Jinyoung is so in love that he wishes more than anything that he could scream about it from the rooftops so the whole world knows. But they had both agreed right from the start that no one could find out, so he simply smiles and claps Jackson on the back amicably. “I just get inspired by what I see around me,” he says, which isn’t a lie, but isn’t the whole truth either. “If you ever start dating someone, let me know whether you still feel the same way about what seems like ‘a lot’ when it comes to love.”

“See if I ever tell you anything,” Jackson grumbles, but he obviously isn’t actually upset, and Jinyoung has to laugh at his antics.

“Anyway, thanks for looking it over,” Jinyoung says. “I’ll make sure to give you a good part, okay?”

Jackson grins. “What do you mean, ‘a good part?’ I expect to get the _best_ part.”

As they fall into their usual easy banter, Jinyoung doesn’t spend any more time thinking about it, and the conversation slips from his mind.


	3. Postlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation between lovers.

“Do you really see me as your most important last piece, Jaebeommie?”

“Of course I do. How could I not?”

“Well, you didn’t think so at first.”

“I was an idiot at first.”

“Yes, you really were.”

“You weren’t supposed to _agree_ with me.”

“You said it first, not me.”

“Okay, okay, fine, you got me. Anyway, the important part is that eventually I realized it could only ever be you who completes me.”

“It could only ever be you for me too. You really did change a lot.”

“I would change for you a thousand times if I needed to. You make me want to be better, always.”

“You make me better too. Honestly, it kind of scares me sometimes.”

“What does?”

“It’s just, it’s been so long that I don’t think I even remember who I am without you.”

“I promise you won’t ever need to.”

“I promise you won’t either. I want to be together forever.”

“And that scares you?”

“A little bit. But I’m also happy. Because I know you’re my destiny.”

“It scares me too, you know. But you’re my soulmate, and I love you so much, sometimes I feel like I could burst from it.”

“I love you too. Do you think it’s dangerous, how much we love each other? That we _need_ each other like this?”

“Why do you ask?”

“Nothing, really, I just remembered a conversation I had the other day.”

“That’s a weird coincidence, I had a conversation along the same lines too recently.”

“Wow, you might even call it fate.”

“Now, why does it sound like you’re making fun of me?”

“I would nev– hey, stop trying to kiss me when I’m in the middle of talking!”

“Why would I do that when I love kissing you?”

“Mm, okay, I admit I kind of like kissing you too.”

“You know, I think other people don’t really get it, how _much_ I feel when I’m with you.”

“Well, how could anyone else understand without being in love themselves? My heart feels too big for my chest sometimes when I even just think about you.”

“Exactly. How can anyone decide that the way I describe love is too intense when words could never capture even half of what I truly feel for you?”

“Me too. And I don’t think it’s too intense, either, because we both feel the same way. It’s just perfect. I wish the whole world could know how I feel about you.”

“One day they will. One day we’ll be able to tell them.”

“I know. But until then...kiss me again?”

“Of course. Anything you want from me is yours.”

“Forever, right?”

“Always, Jinyoungie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I was today years old when I learned that "postlude" is in fact a word that corresponds to the ending counterpart of "prelude" and "interlude!"

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about writing something like this for a while now, and I finally got around to it right at the end of 2020! I'm not sure what it was about "Last Piece" and "Wave" in particular that stood out to me, but JJP always tend to write really intense, extreme lyrics, especially about love, and I wanted to dive into that a little bit. The way I wanted to portray their relationship here is right on the edge of "acceptable" and "a little too much to be totally healthy." I'm by no means an expert, but hopefully I was able to find that balance! (Of course, you can always ~respectfully~ let me know your thoughts if you think I hit or missed the mark!)
> 
> Originally, the relationship between JJP in this was definitely leaning a lot more heavily towards "unhealthy codependence." I'm not sure why I went that route at first, but I decided I didn't really like it and made some changes so it's a little lighter than it was before. Some people might still find this to be too much, and if that's the case, I just want to make it clear that I'm definitely not trying to romanticize extreme codependence, not being able to live without each other, etc -- I just think that in the context of this fic and those songs, it fits!
> 
> Thank you to my sister for editing as always! I made many changes to the original partly because of thoughts that stemmed from your comments on the concept of this! <3
> 
> Title is from "Love Talk" by WayV which -- full disclosure -- I only listened to one time and I don't really remember how it goes, but it felt like a fitting title so shout out to WayV!
> 
> Finally, happy new year, everyone! I hope 2021 is wonderful for all of you, and that this fic is a nice way of ushering in the new year! :)


End file.
